


And Sebastian Makes Three

by semperama



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Deepthroating, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/pseuds/semperama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they proposition him, Chris’s smile is almost shy, and there is redness in his cheeks, but Zach is looking at him like he is something to be devoured, his gaze so dark and intense that Sebastian’s stomach flutters with ridiculous nervousness. To have them both want him feels heady, and he isn’t sure he could say no even if he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Sebastian Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/gifts).



> This was originally written for the kink meme, for [this](http://pintokinkmeme.livejournal.com/925.html?thread=4509#t4509) prompt. And it was only the second Pinto-y thing I had written. So naturally I chose something extra kinky. I don't think I ever planned to claim it, but here we are.

It is the contrast between them that makes them desirable. When they proposition him, Chris’s smile is almost shy, and there is redness in his cheeks, but Zach is looking at him like he is something to be devoured, his gaze so dark and intense that Sebastian’s stomach flutters with ridiculous nervousness. To have them both want him feels heady, and he isn’t sure he could say no even if he wanted to.

Of course, he doesn’t really want to say no.

This isn’t the first time he has done something like this. People tell him all the time he looks like he could be a porn star, as if that is supposed to be some kind of compliment. It makes him feel awkward and a little uncomfortable, but deep down he enjoys being desired, and he enjoys being the kind of person that other people fantasize about. It makes him feel dirty and wrong, but it’s a _good_ dirty and wrong. The memories of being used by people are the kinds of things he jerks off too late at night, his face red from the shame of it even as he shoots hard and then falls asleep satisfied. He wouldn’t keep saying yes to people if he didn’t love it.

It helps that he is pretty sure he wants these two men as much as they want him. The whole cab ride back to Zach’s apartment, Chris makes small talk with him while subtly stroking the skin of his inner wrist, and Zach just keeps watching him with that same hunger in his eyes, and it’s all Sebastian can do to not fall to his knees right there in the back seat and take one of them into his mouth. 

They don’t waste any more time with small talk once they are safely inside. It’s Chris who makes the first move, dragging Sebastian in with a hand on his waist and kissing him. Sebastian expects it to be hot and heavy, like it usually is with others, but Chris is almost gentle, tentative, like he is just warming up. Or maybe this is the first time he and Zach have brought someone else into their bed and he is nervous about it. The thought of being the first gives Sebastian a little thrill and causes a full body shudder, which makes Chris smile into the kiss and sweep his tongue across Sebastian’s bottom lip.

And then Zach is there too, pressed up against his back and digging his fingers into Sebastian’s hips as he mouths at the base of his neck, scraping his teeth over the ridge of his vertebrae. He is not gentle or tentative like Chris is. His fingers are bruising and his mouth is bold and Sebastian can hear him make a low sound of pleasure that rumbles up his spine and through his chest, like the purr of a jungle cat.

“Bedroom,” he murmurs into Sebastian’s skin, and Sebastian gets the feeling the command is more meant for Chris than for him, because Chris is in motion instantly, hooking his fingers in Sebastian’s belt loops and tugging him along as he walks them backward, past the kitchen and down the hall. The warm presence at his back disappears, but he can hear Zach’s footsteps following them and can only imagine what his face must look like now, watching them both. Chris keeps leaning in to kiss Sebastian at intervals, and then pulling back to look past his shoulder. When they are almost at the bedroom, he licks his lips, his eyes glinting playfully, and Sebastian hears the growl from Zach right behind him.

“He wants your mouth,” Chris says with some confidence once they step into the room. “Isn’t that right, Zach?”

There is no answer, but Chris slowly spins Sebastian around so he can see the answer on Zach’s face. 

“Yeah,” is all Sebastian says before he is sinking to his knees. He has lost track of the number of times he has been told he has a pretty mouth, a mouth made to take cock, and he can’t really argue the point. The truth is, he loves it. He loves to suck people off, to get his face fucked and used until his jaw is sore and he’s a mess. The bigger the dick, the better, and when Zach steps forward and jerks open his fly and frees himself from his underwear, Sebastian knows at once that he is going to be very, very satisfied.

He feels Chris kneel down behind him, his knees bracketing his calves and his lips brushing his ear. “He’s got a pretty cock, doesn’t he?” Sebastian can only nod. Zach is holding himself between his fingers and thumb, pointing himself toward Sebastian’s mouth.

“You want it?” Chris asks

“Yeah,” Sebastian rasps.

“Then take it.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans in and wraps his lips around the head of Zach’s dick, immediately swiping his tongue across the slit to gather the taste of him and then humming in satisfaction.

“I think you can do better than that,” Zach says, the first full sentence he has uttered since they left the party together. “Chris, make sure he doesn’t cheat and use his hands.”

Strong fingers gather up Sebastian’s wrists and hold them behind his back, firmly but not too tightly. 

“Go on. Show us how well you use that pretty mouth,” Chris’s voice says, still at his ear. He is one to talk about pretty mouths, Sebastian wants to say, but his own mouth is a little too occupied at the moment.

He is good at following instruction though, and he wastes no time in sucking Zach down all the way, swallowing around him until his nose is pressed against the hem of Zach’s shirt, which he hasn’t yet bothered to remove. It’s almost hotter this way, with all three of them mostly still clothed. It feels more illicit. Sebastian groans and squeezes his eyes shut, savoring the sensation of his lips stretched wide, his throat crammed full. The vibrations make Zach groan too, and his pushes his fingers into Sebastian’s hair.

“God, it’s right, what they say, isn’t it? You could be a professional.”

Sebastian hums at the praise, then sighs in relief when Zach pulls out a little to let him breathe. The reprieve is short-lived though. Zach uses the grip he has on his hair to push him back down. He doesn’t mind. This is exactly what he wanted. Well, almost exactly.

“Give it to him, Zach,” says Chris, and Sebastian moans his agreement. “Listen to him. He wants it.”

Zach obliges, holding him still while he pulls out, then pushes in again, slowly at first, then quicker, until he is fucking Sebastian’s mouth in earnest. Chris shifts both of Sebastian’s wrists to one hand and runs the other up under his shirt, over his stomach, up his chest. He tweaks one of Sebastian’s nipples, drawing a surprised squeak out of his mouth, which is quickly cut off by Zach’s cock hitting the back of his throat again.

“You’re so fucking noisy,” Chris says, like he is giving a compliment. “You get off on this, don’t you? Being a plaything.”

A shiver of pleasure runs down Sebastian’s spine, and he would nod if he could, but he settles for a grunt of assent. Chris’s withdraws from under his shirt and comes up to cup his jaw instead, his thumb pressing against his stretched lower lip, then sliding into the corner of his mouth alongside Zach’s cock.

“You want it too, Chris?” Zach says.

“Fuck, yeah.”

Zach withdraws from Sebastian’s mouth and shifts over just a fraction so Chris can lean in and suck him down. He has a little more finesse than Sebastian, who turns his head a little to watch. Chris hollows his cheeks prettily and pulls off every now and then to mouth at the underside of Zach’s cock or flick his tongue over the head or let it smack against his cheek. After a moment, Sebastian gathers up his bravery and leans in to help, pressing sucking, open-mouthed kisses at the base while Chris works on the head. Zach still has one hand in Sebastian’s hair, and he puts the other on the back of Chris’s head. When Sebastian looks up at him, he is watching them intently.

“Okay,” he says after a few moments, backing out of their reach. “That’s enough. Don’t want to shoot before I get a chance to fuck our new toy.”

Chris hums his agreement, and turns to Sebastian. “You heard the man. Clothes off.”

Again, he doesn’t need to be told twice. As he starts stripping, Chris stands up and Zach pulls him into a heated kiss, his hands framing Chris’s face lovingly, then combing into his hair. God, but they’re hot together. Sebastian could stand there and watch them all day, just like this, wrapped up in each other. For a moment, he is struck by what a privilege it is to be part of this, not only to witness their desire for each other, but also to have that desire focused on him.

Zach pulls away from Chris’s mouth so he can pull off his shirt, and then he looks past him to Sebastian.

“What do you think, Sebastian?” Zach asks, his voice low. He pauses while Chris tugs his shirt over his head for him, then he steps out of his pants. “You think you can take both of us at once?”

Sebastian flushes bright red, from his face down to his chest, but he nods. He can, and he will, and he’ll love it. He aches for it already, being filled that full, stretched almost farther than he can bear. When Chris gets his pants off and Sebastian sees how thick he is, he almost whimpers.

Chris climbs on the bed first, sitting with his back up against the headboard and his legs stretched out, and then he motions to Sebastian. “Come here.”

Sebastian straddles Chris’s lap, then he feels the bed dip as Zach settles between Chris’s legs and smoothes a hand up Sebastian’s back. 

“He’s going to get you good and ready,” Chris says, then he tugs Sebastian forward so he can mouth at his jaw and his neck. Zach’s hand disappears for a moment, and when it comes back, his fingers are wet with lube. They circle his hole tantalizingly for a moment before he pushes inside, two at once. Sebastian accepts them easily, _eagerly_. It barely even burns, and when he sucks his lower lip into his mouth, it’s to keep back a litany of _morepleasemore_ rather than a whine of pain.

Chris tilts his head back so he can see Sebastian’s face, and Sebastian can’t resist leaning in for a kiss. This time Chris is not gentle. He licks and bites at Sebastian’s mouth like he is making it his mission to get his lips even more plump and red, and then he sucks his tongue into his mouth and groans like he might be coming undone a little just from kissing him. Zach is scissoring and twisting his fingers now, which makes Sebastian groan right back, caught between surging forward into Chris’s mouth and rocking back against the fingers inside him.

“You’re gagging for it, aren’t you?” Zach’s voice comes out as a low rumble. “Just a couple fingers and you already want more.”

Sebastian has to break the kiss to breathe, and as soon as his mouth leaves Chris’s, Zach is leaning in and kissing Chris himself. The fact that he has to press right up against Sebastian to do it pushes his fingers farther into his ass, making Sebastian whine and clench around them. Zach pulls away from Chris’s mouth to chuckle, and then a third finger is sliding into Sebastian, and he whines again.

“I think he’s ready for you, Christopher,” Zach says, and though Sebastian can’t see his face, he can hear the smirk in his voice. He pulls his fingers out and then puts his hands on Sebastian’s hips, guiding him into place. Chris reaches to the nightstand to pull out a condom, then rips it open and rolls it onto himself. Then his hands go to Sebastian’s ass, digging into the muscle, spreading him open.

“Come on, do it,” Chris says, and Sebastian sinks down slowly, encouraged by Zach’s hands on his waist. All three of them groan in unison. 

Chris’s cock isn’t as long as Zach’s, but it’s thicker, and Sebastian already feels impossibly full. But it feels so fucking good. He clenches around Chris and keens, shifting his hips a little experimentally. Chris grunts, and his hips come off the bed a little, like he is trying to push in farther, though it isn’t possible. 

Zach is still there too, and now he plasters himself against Sebastian’s back, his cock pushing against the swell of his ass. His hands come around to glide up and down his chest, but they carefully avoid Sebastian’s neglected dick.

“Ride him,” Zach says. “But be careful. Don’t make him come yet.”

Sebastian is happy to obey. He rolls his hips, his cock skidding along Chris’s abs on the way forward, Zach grinding against him on the way back. He keeps things slow, his thigh muscles bunching and shuddering with the effort of it, and he never lifts off Chris too much, denying him the pleasure of the slow glide in and and out. Instead, he undulates his hips, rocking slowly between the two bodies that bracket him.

Just as Chris’s breathing starts to get ragged, Sebastian feels Zach’s fingers start to probe at his hole, exploratory at first, just feeling how he is stretched around Chris, but then he pushes his thumb in alongside Chris’s cock, and Sebastian makes a broken sound that is a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“It’s already so tight,” Zach says. “You sure you can take it, Stan?”

“Yes,” Sebastian pleads. “Yes, I want it.”

Zach pushes his thumb in farther, and this time it is Chris who whines.

“Do it, Zach. Do it. Need to feel you.”

The thumb goes away, and then there is the rustle of a condom wrapper, the wet sound of Zach slicking himself up, and then there is a hand at the back of Sebastian’s neck, pushing him down until his chest is pressed to Chris’s and his forehead is pressed against his shoulder.

The first blunt press of the second cock against his hole fills Sebastian with something that feels a lot like panic. He pants desperately and presses his teeth to Chris’s collarbone while Zach continues his unrelenting push forward. It feels like being split in two. It feels like it is going to be too much, and Sebastian has to sink his teeth a little harder into Chris’s skin to keep from yelling at them to stop.

It seems like hours pass before Zach stops moving, and by then all three of them are breathing hard. Sebastian realizes belatedly that his face is wet, and he is glad that it is pressed into Chris’s chest so he can hide from their scrutiny. He whimpers and shakes, and Zach smoothes a hand down his back, shushing and petting him like he is a spooked animal.

“So good,” Zach murmurs. “Fuck, you’re so good. Doesn’t he feel good, Chris? Tell him.”

“Feels...Jesus, Zach, I can feel you, and it’s so…”

“Tight?”

“Yes, fuck. So tight. So good.”

It feels like Zach shouldn’t be able to move, but he does. A steady stream of profanity falls out of Chris’s mouth, but Sebastian can only mewl, his fingers digging into Chris’s biceps like he can ground himself that way. He can feel Zach sliding against Chris inside him, and it’s almost surreal, like he is having an out of body experience. Gradually the uncomfortable, painful stretch dulls to an overwhelming fullness that buzzes through him down to the very tips of his toes. His cock is trapped between his stomach and Chris’s, and he desperately wishes he could get a hand around it to help relieve some of the impossible tension building up inside him, but he feels pinned in place. He can’t move or even think. All he can do is feel. 

When Zach snakes a hand between their bodies and wraps his fingers around Sebastian’s cock, he nearly shouts. His hand feels massive, and it almost burns him. All of the overwhelming sensations coursing through his body seem to concentrate low in his stomach, and they are heightened with each pull of Zach’s hand. Then, just when it seems like it is too much to bear, Chris’s hand joins Zach’s, and Sebastian lets out a desperate sob as they drag his orgasm out of him.

When he comes back to himself, Zach is fucking into him relentlessly, sliding alongside Chris, who is groaning and clutching at Sebastian’s ass and arching his back. His hips are shifting a little bit like he is wishing he could thrust up into him, but he is trapped, weighed down by Sebastian and pushed further into the mattress by the inexorable motion of Zach’s hips. Though Sebastian is the one getting filled up, it feels like Zach is fucking both him and Chris at once. And maybe he is, in a way.

“Zach, I’m gonna come,” Chris warns, his voice brittle, like he is trying to hold on.

“Do it, baby. I’m right there with you.”

Sebastian is so sensitive and fucked out that it seems like everything is happening far away. He is whimpering steadily against Chris’s shoulder, but the sounds don’t even sound like they are coming from his mouth. He is so full that when Chris’s dick starts pulsing, he can feel it, and so must Zach, because he lets out a satisfied groan and starts to come himself, pumping his hips a couple more times and then stilling deep inside Sebastian as he sighs through the aftershocks.

Zach slides out slowly, and it’s a testament to how full Sebastian was that he feels empty now, even with Chris still inside him. Then, Chris tugs gently at his hips and helps him shift up and off him, then roll to the side. Sebastian flops onto his back, breathing heavily, and shuts his eyes, listening to the sounds of Zach moving around the room, likely disposing of the condoms and cleaning himself and Chris up. It takes a few moments to adjust to the gaping emptiness inside him, and to still the shaking in his limbs, and he doesn’t open his eyes again until he feels a hand gliding down his chest.

Chris is propped up on his side, his gorgeous blue eyes fixed on Sebastian’s face and a satisfied smile playing over his lips.

“You’re something else,” he says, sounding both impressed and grateful.

The bed dips as Zach gets in on the other side of the bed, leans over him to give Chris a quick kiss, then stretches out on his side as well. His fingers push into Sebastian’s hair, and there is a smirk on his lips.

“You can sleep if you want. We’ll get you a cab when you wake up.”

Sebastian guesses he must look exhausted, and he feels floaty and dreamy already, so sliding off to sleep definitely won’t be a hardship. It’s even easier when two pairs of long limbs wrap around him.

The last thing he is aware of before he drifts off is two sets of fingers lacing on top of his chest and two voices murmuring I love yous at each other. Yes, it has been a privilege. This is the reason why Sebastian says yes, and why he would say yes again.


End file.
